Bluebird, Redbird
by BlueOrphan
Summary: Set somewhere in the hours before Ala Alba infiltrate the Grand Ostian Ball, two versions of what Setsuna's real eye colour/s could be and how the other would react.


Bluebird

"Wait, huh...What the heck are you wearing Setsuna?" Asuna exclaimed in disbelief.

" Hm?" Setsuna said, looking at the redhead in surprise.

"We're going to a ball and you're dressed up like some kind of bodyguard...and what's with those shades?" Asuna stared.

"Come to think of it ane-chan, I was wondering that too," Kotarou scratched the back of his head, confusion etched across his face.

"Mou Secchan, I told you not to wear those already!" Konoka said, snatching the black sunglasses off her face.

"H-hey ojou-sama, please give those back!" Setsuna made a wild grab for the sunglasses so they couldn't see her face but the Konoe heiress stood on her tip-toes, extending her arm upwards and dangling the glasses so they were just out of the swordswoman's reach.

"Whoa..." Asuna stared at Setsuna along with Negi and Kotarou. "Geeze Setsuna! Why the hell do you wear contacts if you have eyes like those?"

"U-um...w-well that's because you see uh..." Setsuna stuttered and stopped jumping up and down to get the sunglasses back, instead spinning around so they wouldn't see her face.

Giggling, Konoka put her hands on Setsuna's shoulders and turned her around so she was facing everyone again.

"I told her that her eyes were pretty. They are aren't they?" Konoka gushed.

"Yeah, top of the line!" Kotarou smirked as Setsuna blushed.

"So how did this happen exactly..." Asuna began.

"Ah well you see..." Konoka said.

_Two hours later before the Grand Ostian Ball _

Humming to herself, Konoka strode towards Setsuna's room with a definitive bounce in her step and in fact started to skip. Even though they were technically infiltrating a high class party for all intents and purposes, she couldn't help but feel a little excited at the prospect of going to such a grand event in a magical country. She had the perfect dress picked out lying on her bed and had adorned her hair with a simple flower. In fact she was in such a good mood she didn't notice Kaede until she bumped into her.

"Ara? Konoka-dono?" She gazed down at her, puzzled.

"Sorry Kaede-san!" Konoka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, though she noticed the ninja seemed to be distracted even as she waved her apology off and walked away whistling.

"If you're looking for Setsuna-dono she's in the city. Won't come back until a little later, said something about getting some supplies or something de-gozaru!" Kaede called over her shoulder.

Konoka's pace slowed. When she came to a stop in front of the room Setsuna was staying in, she raised a hand to knock. Perhaps Ku Fei or Kotarou would be inside and they could tell her where she was. Before she could knock the door opened for her.

"Ara, Konoka-san what are you doing here aru?" Ku Fei asked brightly, looking surprised.

"Uh well you see I was just looking for Secchan. Kaede-san told me she'd gone out," Konoka explained, twisting her fingers together.

"Oh...and is that why you have that necklace aru?" Ku Fei said curiously.

"Y-yeah...I thought it'd look nice on Secchan," Konoka replied.

The Chinese girl's eyes were twinkling with delight, a knowing smile on her face. "Uh...I don't think that'll go with what she's wearing aru."

"Whaaat? She's already got her outfit all sorted?"

"Yup, oh there she is. Good luck aru!" Quicker than Konoka could blink, the girl had dashed away down the hall passing a startled Setsuna. At least, that's who she thought it was. She couldn't really tell behind the mountain of boxes that was obscuring the person's face.

As Ku Fei nearly collided into her, the person whirled around out of the way to stop a head-on collision. She nearly dropped the boxes, balancing on one foot precariously before completing the spin and Konoka heard an audible sigh of relief. Yup, it was her Secchan alright. Konoka ran up to her, aiming to scare her. At least that was the plan until she tripped over the bottom hem in her dress. Arms flailing, she pitched forwards straight into the mountain of boxes and Setsuna.

"Owie..."Konoka lifted her head, wincing. Around her were piles of memorabilia, cleaning supplies and a bunch of other small trinkets and tools she didn't recognize.

"Ojou-sama, please be careful," Setsuna was beneath her, sitting up and rubbing her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Eh heh...sorry Secchan it wasn't supposed to happen like that," Konoka said sheepishly. "Ne...so what..." The rest of her words trailed off as Setsuna opened her eyes.

They were blue, a brilliant, beautiful startling light blue like the summer sky on a cloudless day.

"What? Are you alright ojou-sama, you look strange," Setsuna blinked rapidly at her, sounding concerned.

"Your eyes...they're...amazing!" Konoka squealed, tackling Setsuna in a hug.

"Whaaaaat?" Setsuna sounded really scared now.

Pulling back, Konoka beamed at her. Something seemed to click in the half-demon's eyes and she stared at her charge for a moment before scrambling to her knees and sifting through the wreckage for her contacts. Konoka, who'd been promptly dropped, sighed and watched her guardian affectionately with a goofy smile on her face. They were so beautiful.

"Ojou-sama, help me!" Setsuna cried out, looking more and more frantic.

"Aw Secchan, you shouldn't be ashamed you know. Your eyes look really nice!" Konoka laughed.

Setsuna stopped, looking at her, "Really?"

"Mhm," Konoka nodded.

"...Excuse me ojou-sama," Setsuna stood up, standing ram-rod straight and started to walk stiffly down to her room leaving the pile of trinkets and tools on the floor.

"Um Secchan, aren't you going to clean those up?"

Instead of answering, Setsuna broke out into a mad dash, bolting the rest of the way to her room. Staring at where there was a cloud of dust marking her partner's retreat for a short moment, she put a finger to her lips in thought for a moment before scrambling to her feet, sprinting after her.

"Secchaaaan don't you dare put on those glasses!"

Redbird

"Wait, huh...What the heck are you wearing Setsuna?" Asuna exclaimed in disbelief.

" Hm?" Setsuna said, looking at the redhead in surprise.

"We're going to a ball and you're dressed up like some kind of bodyguard...and what's with those shades?" Asuna stared.

"Come to think of it ane-chan, I was wondering that too," Kotarou scratched the back of his head, confusion etched across his face.

"Mou Secchan, I told you not to wear those already!" Konoka said, snatching the black sunglasses off her face.

"H-hey ojou-sama, please give those back!" Setsuna made a wild grab for the sunglasses so they couldn't see her face but the Konoe heiress stood on her tip-toes, extending her arm upwards and dangling the glasses so they were just out of the swordswoman's reach.

"Whoa..." Asuna stared at Setsuna along with Negi and Kotarou. "Setsuna, your eyes are so freaking awesome!"

"U-um...w-well...t-they're..." Setsuna stuttered and stopped jumping up and down to get the sunglasses back, instead spinning around so they wouldn't see her face.

Giggling, Konoka put her hands on Setsuna's shoulders and turned her around so she was facing everyone again.

"I told her that her eyes were cool. They are aren't they?" Konoka gushed.

"Yeah, top of the line!" Kotarou smirked as Setsuna blushed.

"So how did this happen exactly..." Asuna began.

"Ah well you see..." Konoka said

_Two hours later before the Grand Ostian Ball _

Humming to herself, Konoka strode towards Setsuna's room with a definitive bounce in her step and in fact started to skip. Even though they were technically infiltrating a high class party for all intents and purposes, she couldn't help but feel a little excited at the prospect of going to such a grand event in a magical country. She had the perfect dress picked out lying on her bed and had adorned her hair with a simple flower. In fact she was in such a good mood she didn't notice Kaede until she bumped into her.

"Ara? Konoka-dono?" She gazed down at her, puzzled.

"Sorry Kaede-san!" Konoka rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, though she noticed the ninja seemed to be distracted even as she waved her apology off and walked away whistling.

"If you're looking for Setsuna-dono she's in the city. Won't come back until a little later, said something about getting some supplies or something de-gozaru!" Kaede called over her shoulder.

Konoka's pace slowed. When she came to a stop in front of the room Setsuna was staying in, she raised a hand to knock. Perhaps Ku Fei or Kotarou would be inside and they could tell her where she was. Before she could knock the door opened for her.

"Ara, Konoka-san what are you doing here aru?" Ku Fei asked brightly, looking surprised.

"Uh well you see I was just looking for Secchan. Kaede-san told me she'd gone out," Konoka explained, twisting her fingers together.

"Oh...and is that why you have that necklace aru?" Ku Fei said curiously.

"Y-yeah...I thought it'd look nice on Secchan," Konoka replied.

The Chinese girl's eyes were twinkling with delight, a knowing smile on her face. "Uh...I don't think that'll go with what she's wearing aru."

"Whaaat? She's already got her outfit all sorted?"

"Yup, oh there she is. Good luck aru!" Quicker than Konoka could blink, the girl had dashed away down the hall passing a startled Setsuna. At least, that's who she thought it was. She couldn't really tell behind the mountain of boxes that was obscuring the person's face.

As Ku Fei nearly collided into her, the person whirled around out of the way to stop a head-on collision. She nearly dropped the boxes, balancing on one foot precariously before completing the spin and Konoka heard an audible sigh of relief. Yup, it was her Secchan alright. Konoka ran up to her, aiming to scare her. At least that was the plan until she tripped over the bottom hem in her dress. Arms flailing, she pitched forwards straight into the mountain of boxes and Setsuna.

"Owie..."Konoka lifted her head, wincing. Around her were piles of memorabilia, cleaning supplies and a bunch of other small trinkets and tools she didn't recognize.

"Ojou-sama, please be careful," Setsuna was beneath her, sitting up and rubbing her head with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Eh heh...sorry Secchan it wasn't supposed to happen like that," Konoka said sheepishly. "Ne...so what..." The rest of her words trailed off as Setsuna opened her eyes.

They were bright red, a startling fierce red like burning flames, dangerous and vibrant.

"What? What is it? Are you alright ojou-sama, you look shocked or something," Setsuna blinked rapidly at her, sounding concerned.

"Your eyes...they're...so...cool!" Konoka squealed, tackling Setsuna in a hug.

"Whaaaaat?" Setsuna sounded really scared now.

Pulling back, Konoka beamed at her. Something seemed to click in the half-demon's eyes and she stared at her charge for a moment before scrambling to her knees and sifting through the wreckage for her contacts. Konoka, who'd been promptly dropped, sighed and watched her guardian serenely.

"Ojou-sama, help me!" Setsuna cried out, looking more and more frantic.

"Aw Secchan, you shouldn't be ashamed you know. Your eyes look really cool!" Konoka laughed.

Setsuna stopped, looking at her, "Really, you're not scared?"

"Mhm," Konoka nodded.

"...Excuse me ojou-sama," Setsuna stood up, standing ram-rod straight and started to walk stiffly down to her room leaving the pile of trinkets and tools on the floor.

"Um Secchan, aren't you going to clean those up?"

Instead of answering, Setsuna broke out into a mad dash, bolting the rest of the way to her room. Staring at where there was a cloud of dust marking her partner's retreat for a short moment, she put a finger to her lips in thought for a moment before scrambling to her feet, sprinting after her.

"Secchaaaan don't you dare put on those glasses!"

"And you see, that's what happened," Konoka finished, now having to lean back to avoid having the glasses taken off her by Setsuna who was on her tip-toes, pressing against Konoka and using the tip of her sword to hook them onto. "Secchan, will you please stop!"

"Will you give them back?" Setsuna said, exasperated.

"You know, as cool as they are, she's kind of got a point. We're too recognizable even now and an eye colour change probably won't fool anyone," Negi glanced around. "Someone might recognize her or something."

"But it's not like we'll run into anyone ..." Konoka frowned.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like this we're wanted criminals or anything right?" Kotarou rolled his eyes.

"See? Even they're agreeing," Setsuna said eagerly.

"Oh alright," Konoka relented, handing them back. As they walked up the steps she took Setsuna's hand and whispered. "But you know...I really like your real eyes too."

Setsuna blushed and mumbled something that Konoka could've sworn was, "I'm going to get a new pair of contacts when this is over."


End file.
